samrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasy Big Brother 2010 Housemates
The following is a list of housemates in the 2010 series of Fantasy Big Brother. Alexandra Alexandra van Boeijen is a 28 year old electronic business owner from Birmingham. She went into House to "climb the social ladder" as she felt she had got to the top rung of the business ladder and wanted to expand her horizons. Corin Corin Cole was the final housemate to enter on Day 1. He is a 51 year old joiner from Kent who went into the House on a dare from his son. He went into the House to tell all of the stories he had wanted to tell for all of his life to people who would listen. Daniel Daniel Lynch is a widowed father of two children aged 33 from County Galway, Ireland. He went into the Big Brother House to get money to support his children after their mother died two years before he entered the House. Jessica Jessica Müller is a 23 year old trainee teacher from Liverpool, who claimed in her audition that she hated children. She says that she would be the most intelligent who would ever be in Big Brother in the past or in the future and she doesn't like the fact that men try to belittle strong-minded, smart women. Jon Josh Josh Pugh is a Welsh 31 year old now living in Cardiff. He says that he is unemployable and he has never had a job because all he wants to do is sit around all day eating and watching television. Khongordzol Lisa Lisa Welsh is a 19 year old beauty student from Atlanta, USA. She entered the House to show her excitable personality, to find romance and to get more fun out of her life. Michael Michael Welsh is a 26 year old aspiring singer from Atlanta. He entered the secret house on Day 3 with the secret that he is Lisa's brother. He described them as "two peas in a pod" and said that they both loved every little thing in the world. Nadia Nadia Aziz, also known as "Madame Shuwela", is a 39 year old psychic and astrologer originally from Oman but now living in Edinburgh. She claims to want to use her power in the universe for good and wants to earn all the money she can get from helping people who are in need of their fortunes. Ryan Ryan Clark is a 29 year old soccer player from Scarborough. He has played for many soccer teams in the lower levels of the English Football League, such as Grimsby Town, Burton Albion and Accrington Stanley. He entered the House on Day 3. Princess Saoirse Saoirse O'Leary is a 36 year old actress from Dublin who entered the House on Day 3 with that secret. She has appeared in many movies as an extra such as "Titanic" and "Mr & Mrs Smith" before starring in the blockbuster film "Socks with Sandals". More recently, she has appear in smaller roles in movies. Taylor